Fragrance diffusers including wick means to convey a volatile fragrance composition from a reservoir to the atmosphere directly or to an emanator pad for subsequent diffusion to the atmosphere are known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,659 to Bates illustrates an evaporimeter comprising a reservoir, a cylindrical, hollow shaft extending upwardly of the reservoir, and a perforated disk normal to the shaft, there being a wick within the shaft, the strands of the wick being spread across the disk, and a cover placeable over the disk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,414 to Muramoto et al. discloses a wickless evaporative container, the liquid in the reservoir being drawn up through a feed pipe rather than a wick. In the vaporizing device of Dupuy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,960, the reservoir has a wide-mouth orifice in which is inserted pad holding means, the pad thus held being in contact with a wick extending into the reservoir. A cover is superposed over the pad holding insert, apertures in the cover cooperating with apertures in the pad holdinginsert to provide adjustability of the air diffusion passages defined by the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,909 to Moulin discloses a container, a wick extending upwardly from the container through a holed-stopper, absorbent material in contact with the top of the wick, and an apertured cover affixed to an upstanding skirt of the container.